1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to molding compounds comprised of a thermotropic aromatic polyester.
2. Discussion of the Background
Thermotropic aromatic polyesters comprised of units of terephthalic acid, isophthalic acid, p-hydroxybenzoic acid, and bisphenols are known (Ger. OS No. 20 25 971). The melting points of the polyesters described are generally &gt;300.degree. C., and some are &gt;400.degree. C. Such polyesters are difficult to process.
Polyesters with improved processibility contain, in addition to the known starting monomers, other units such as, for example, benzophenone dicarboxylic acid (Ger. OS No. 34 27 886) or dihydroxybenzophenone (Ger. OS No. 34 15 530). However, molded parts produced according to these references have poor shape retention when heated.